Teddy bear
by Youjibell
Summary: "dicen que si tú le pones el nombre de la persona que amas a un osito de peluche que esa misma persona te regale, estarán juntos por siempre"


Especial de día de muertos N° 1, Fuji X Tezuka En fin no me odien por esta viñeta que es solo para conmemorar las fechas.

**Teddy Bear**

**-o-o-**

**

* * *

**

"D_**icen que si tú le pones el nombre de la persona que amas a un osito de peluche que esa misma persona te regaló, estarán juntos por siempre"**_

Fuji sonrió ampliamente, salía un poco de humo de una olla caliente que aspiró, el aroma que desprendía era magnifico. Se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo. Tomó con cuidado el recipiente y la puso en la mesa. Suspiró y luego miró contento a quien estaba en la silla para ir luego por las demás cosas que tenía en cocina.

Después de 5 minutos puso la mesa elegantemente y se sentó.

-Sabes Tezuka-kun esta cena es muy especial así que por eso la hice a tu gusto- sonrió de nuevo el tenista, mientras sirvió algo de sopa en dos platos blancos que acomodó uno frente a otro -No te avergüences, yo sé que, esto de las cenas no es tu estilo… pero estamos solos en casa no te preocupes- tomó una cuchara y empezó a tomar su primer plato el castaño. – Yo prefiero las cosas con más intensidad en el sabor, pero como te conozco_ bien_ lo hice así- Luego miró seriamente a su interlocutor abriendo los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules, simplemente no podía dejar de ver a quien tenía en frente.

- Tezuka… hay algo que te quiero decir- luego miró el plato de sopa lleno y suspiró, Fuji se levantó de la mesa y suspiró pensando que, tal vez esa confesión vendría después del postre, después de todo ya había esperado como 3 ó 4 años desde que se había dado cuenta de eso que le tenía que decir unos minutos no era mucho.

- Estoy seguro que te gustará, una vez tu mamá me comento que era la única cosa que tu le pedias que te sirviera dos veces ¡vamos no te sonrojes! tú sabes que yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti- luego el mismo Fuji guardo silencio. Se reprendió mentalmente, tenía que tener cuidado con eso. La verdad hacía tiempo que había notado que, a su querido capitán esas indirectas le incomodaban un poco. Justo ahora Fuji sentía la mirada de Tezuka sobre de él… era como si sola la mirada de su capitán estuviera ahí para él y nadie más.

- Lo siento te hice incomodar, Tezuka…- miró hacia abajo y siguió comiendo lentamente en silencio. Después de acabar su comida levantó ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina. Sabía que esta cena iba ser difícil y más con él… después de todo sabía que él no le dejaría la cosa tan sencilla, ¡era Tezuka! Todos querían estar cerca de él... ya sea de buena o mala intención todos lo querían y él… pero él, él sabía que Tezuka era solo suyo.

-Tezuka… el postre son manzanas horneadas, como en el carnaval ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos y vimos los juegos artificiales? En ese entonces tenía algo que decirte- Abrió los ojos mirándolo de nuevo, él seguía ahí sentado en esa silla inamovible. Luego se acercó hasta quedar de rodillas y mirarlo- Tezuka… yo te amo- luego lo miró feliz- esperó un poco el genio luego sonrió ampliamente y abrió sus ojos una vez más. Lo miró mientras sentía como le sonreía ligeramente, él siempre hacia eso sonreía levemente, casi imperceptible. Pero Fuji sabía cuando Tezuka afirmaba algo.

- Sabes tú silencio lo interpretaré como un sí- rió un poco más dejando escapar una pequeñas lagrimitas intrusas de sus ojos. – yo siempre… siempre esperé que algún día tu me dijeras que me amas, pero ahora estaremos juntos por siempre aunque no te pueda escuchar Tezuka- kun- Se levantó y con sus brazos extendidos lo abrazó dulcemente. Luego rió un poco.

- De ahora en adelante seremos muy felices- Fuji comió un poco de manzanas horneadas mientras prendió el televisor- sabes esta tarde es como nuestra primera cita- justo cuando se sentó en el sillón oyó como el sonido del timbre sonó.

- Lo siento Tezuka, nos interrumpen regresó- luego se levantó y fue directo a la puerto donde encontró a aquella persona que realmente no quería ver.

-Eiji…- dijo en voz suave mirándolo fijamente, el otro le sonrió tristemente y le saludo.

- Fuji… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar?- le dijo el pelirrojo casi entrado a la casa.

- Estoy ocupado…- Fuji lo miro con desagrado, la verdad tenía tiempo que no quería ver a nadie… nadie que no fuera Tezuka, estaba harto de todos ellos. Sobre todo el pelirrojo que nunca dejaba de ir a su casa.

- solo un momento-

- está bien, pasa- caminaron ambos justos hasta llegar a la salita del genio - Tezuka, tenemos vistas- Eiji abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que la situación llegara a este punto y luego desvió la mirada tristemente-

- Fuji… tenemos que hacer algo ¡no puedes seguir así!- le dijo mientras fue directo a su amigo para abrazarlo.

- ¡Eiji! ¡Basta! ¡Qué no te das cuenta, Tezuka y yo al fin estamos bien! Ya estamos juntos al fin él se quedará conmigo para siempre- le dijo mientras señalaba a "Tezuka"

- Yo se que para ti esto es más difícil que para todos los demás… yo sé lo que sentías por él; Fuji tienes que entender Tezuka ya no está con nosotros, él está en un mundo mejor… un lugar mejor- dijo al final ya casi llorando mientras clavaba la mirada a la de Fuji que solo sonrió.

- Escuchaste eso Tezuka… Kikumaru ya no sabe lo que dice, es mejor que vallas – le dijo mientras sonrió empujando a aquel chico del tenis acrobático fuera de su casa. Cerrando la puerta y dejando atrás a aquel intruso

Se tomó del pecho el genio, suspiró y finalmente. Miró dulcemente a aquel osito que seguía sentado en el sofá, justo donde lo había dejado. Aquel osito que alguna vez su capitán le había regalado… aquel día del festival antes de que muriera. El día que estaba a punto a confesarle sus sentimientos y no encontró el valor.

- Es mejor que sigamos viendo el televisor juntos, Kunimitsu-chan- le dijo luego de sentarse junto con su osito felizmente.


End file.
